Never Too Far
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING FOR BOTH PAIRING ARE UP! Katara is captured by the Fire Nation after Aang gets mad at her. Will they're friendship be strong enough to safe her or will she fall for a certain prince?
1. Above the Clouds, Into the Water

Hey, guys. How do you like Avatar: The Last Air Bender? Well, you must like it if you're writing stories about it. But since it just started in the USA on Nickelodeon, I've only seen the first four episodes of Book 1: Water. It's pretty cool so far. Can't wait for it to take off. But enough about that. I decided to write a fic about it. If you're into action, violence, or love, you'll like this fic. Just please review. I'll even take flames. Blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah…Here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own any part of Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Why would I if I just heard of it?

**Above the Clouds, Into the Water**

It was a foggy day over the vast ocean. The fog was thicker than pea soup. The ocean was colder than ice. Even though it was day, the fog prevented any sunlight to be seen. It was not safe to travel in these conditions. But that didn't stop three kids and a lemur on a flying bison. Ange, Katara, and Sakka were traveling to the North Pole in hopes that Ange and Katara could master Water Bending. Sakka was along to thrash some Fire Benders along the way. The only problem was they didn't know exactly where the North Pole was. It didn't help that they were in the fog either. Sakka finally blew his top.

"How could you not know how to get to the North Pole? All you have to do is head north! It's not that hard!"

"Give him a break, Sakka," his sister said. "He hasn't been to the North Pole before. And considering he's been in a block of ice for one hundred years, I wouldn't complain."

"Whatever," Sakka continued. "Ever since we've met him, he's caused us nothing but trouble."

"But he's always saving our butts, too. I don't see you doing anything." Sakka gave up. He didn't know what he hated more; her being right or him being beat by a girl. He just sat there at the end of Apa and huffed at her. Katara had other things to do. She wanted to talk to Ange about the situation. They had been able to outrun the Zuko and the Fire Nation for awhile, but there was still the issue of food. They hadn't seen land in almost a week and they were short on food.

"Ange, do you know if we'll find land soon? We need to get out of this fog." Ange wasn't listening to her. He seemed to be in a trance. Katara was getting angry, but she was patient. Apa started to move above the clouds. "Ange, we need to find some food." She started snapping her fingers at him. "Ange, are you alright?" Ange was the one that got mad this time.

"What do you want? I'm trying to meditate!" he snapped at her. She was surprised. He had never yelled at her before.

"Ange, what's wrong?"

"Nothing was wrong until you interrupted me." She couldn't believe his bitter words. "Find something better to do besides pester me." He returned to his meditated state. Katara was almost in tears. She wanted nothing more to run away. But where? They were on top of a flying bison. The only way to get off was for Apa to land or for her to jump into the icy water. She decided to wait until they got to dry land.

Just then, she heard a screeching sound. She looked up and saw a giant hawk swooping down towards Ange. "Ange, look out!" He didn't respond. He was still meditating. Sakka had already drawn his boomerang, but he wouldn't be able to reach Ange in time. As the hawk flew to the unsuspecting Ange, Katara did the only thing she could do; she dove for Ange and pushed him out of the way. Unfortunate for her, the hawk hit her and sent her flying off Apa. Ange shook into consciousness.

"What was that…" Then he saw Katara falling into the fog, screaming for him.

"Ange!"

"Katara!" he yelled as he watched his friend disappear into the fog. He couldn't do anything for her now. He and Sakka had to fight the hawk. So he grabbed his staff and sent a gust of air at the beast. It was so powerful that it blew its feathers off and sent it falling into the ocean. "Apa, dive." The bison dove into the fog and came above the sea. "Katara!" There was no answer. "Katara!" He yelled her name in vain. Sakka finally rested a hand on Ange's shoulder.

"The fog is too thick. We won't find her till it clears."

"I hope you're right, Sakka."

* * *

A Fire Nation boat sailed through the ocean. It had been stuck in the fog for almost a day. One soldier was scouting when he thought he saw something in the water. He threw a fireball next to it and saw that it was a young girl in an Eskimo suit floating on a log. "Hurry! Woman overboard!" The men lowered a boat into the water and picked her up. When they got her on deck, their captain Zuko came from below.

"What's going on?" he asked. "What's all the ruckus?"

"We found this girl floating in the water, sir," the scout said. Zuko noticed who she was. She was the one who traveled with the Avatar. He knelt down to check her vital signs. Her pulse was weak and she wasn't breathing. He started giving her CPR, but after an abdomen thrust water gushed out of her mouth. She coughed and opened her eyes, but only for a moment. She only caught the prince's few words before passing out.

"Put her in a cell near a fire and give her some blankets. Make sure she is well guarded. I want to know when she wakes up." As they carried her away, a smile grew across the prince's face. "I can't wait to talk to you, Katara."

* * *

If you are reading this, that means you have read the story. Yay! Or you just skipped down to the bottom. Boo! Oh well, please review. 


	2. Prisoner of the Fire Nation

Hey, guys. Sorry about the spellingerrors. I suck at spelling. I think I got Sakka wrong too. So, you liked my story. I hope it doesn't turn out too stupid. I'll let you guys be the judge of it. Anyways, on with the show!

**Prisoner of the Fire Kingdom**

Katara stirred awake. She felt like she had been asleep for days, even though it was probably only one. She looked around her room. She was on a futon with lots of blankets. Her room was warmed with a fireplace. No wonder I'm sweating, she thought. Her heart dropped when she saw that the tiny window in her door was sealed off by bars.

She tried to get up but fell back down. She was still woozy from…she couldn't remember. She tried harder to think of what happened. Then it hit her. Aang yelled at her. She tried to safe him from the hawk but was pushed off Appa instead. She remembered losing her breath when she hit the icy water. The last thing she remembered was a boy speaking about her. But where was she?

She heard the door unlock. Her heart sank even more when she saw that the men behind the door were Fire Benders. They grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back. One addressed her.

"If you value your life, you will cooperate. Prince Zuko wishes to speak to you." The soldiers led her through the dark ship. So Zuko has captured me, she said in her mind. What does he want with me?

* * *

Aang and Sakka had finally found a place to rest with food. Sakka was chowing down on some fruit while Appa grazed on some green, fresh grass. Momo tried to steal Sakka's food, but he was clever. He decided to eat standing up so the food was out of the lemur's reach. "You're not getting my food," he said slyly. "Go steal some of Aang's food. He's not eating anyways."

The little lemur looked at Aang sadly. He hadn't touched his food at all. Instead, he pushed it towards Momo who thanked him and ate it greedily. Aang just sighed as the lemur ate. Sakka decided to break the silence. "Cheer up, Aang. We can go swimming, eat, take a nap, eat, then play a game of air ball. I know how much you like to beat me at it. Then we can eat again." Aang just sighed at the attempt to make him laugh. "Look, Aang. I'm sure Katara is fine. She probably swam to an island to wait for us. Maybe she's on this same island. All we have to do is…"

"It's all my fault," Aang interrupted. "If I hadn't yelled at her and was paying attention, Katara wouldn't have been knocked off of Appa. What if she's…" Aang started to shake. He couldn't say the word. If he did, he would admit that he had given all hope that Katara was still alive. He couldn't bear the fact that she was hurt. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Don't worry," Sakka said. "We'll find her. I promise. And if any Fire Bender so much as touches her, I'll smash his skull." Aang smiled. Sakka was right. Katara was still alive. They would find her. But where could she be?

* * *

Katara tried to free herself from the chair. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair to prevent her from kicking anyone, and her arms were shackled to the arms of the chair. Plus, she was still too weak from hypothermia. There was no chance she would be able to escape on her own and the Fire Benders knew it.

Just when she had given up hope, the door opened and in walked Zuko. He had his armor on and a smile. He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "I can't believe the Avatar has such a beautiful girl traveling with him." Katara scowled and bit him. He quickly pulled his hand back and slapped her. "Unfortunately, you don't know your manners. You should respect a prince."

"You are not my prince. I'm from the Water Kingdom." Katara tried to through some water at him but dropped it and started to feel weak. Zuko chuckled at the sight.

"You are a Water Bender, one of the few left. You have little control of your skills, but we can teach you how to master them."

"What are you talking about? Water Bending and Fire Bending are two completely different things!"

"You are incorrect. Even though they are direct opposites, Water and Fire Bending require the same basics. I can teach you these if…you tell me where your airhead friend is."

"I would never tell you where Aang is, even if I did know." Katara winced when Zuko grabbed her neck.

"You will tell me." Katara shook her head. She gasped for air as Zuko's grip tightened. "Tell me, Katara. Does this Aang love you?" Katara coughed for air when he let go. "You love him, don't you? But he doesn't love you back. I bet he doesn't care for you. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed you for Water Bending, he would have crushed you by now." Katara shook her head again.

"That's not true," she crooked. "Aang would never abandon me." Zuko stepped forward with a fireball in his hand. He grabbed Katara by the wrist and tried to burn her hand. She screamed in pain from the flame. Was this pain worth saving Aang? She thought to herself. He was so angry at me. Does he even care about me anymore?

Zuko finally stopped. The chair released Katara and she fell on her knees on the ground, trying to sooth her hand. It had giant blisters from the fire. The open flesh wounds were bleeding. Zuko snapped his fingers and his guards came in. "Take her back to her cell," he ordered. Before they dragged her away, he wanted her to know one last thing. "I will do worse to the Avatar and your brother if I catch them. They will feel the wrath of the Fire Nation, just like your mother." Katara couldn't hold it anymore. She started to cry. She couldn't let them find Aang and Sakka. But she was in no position to stop them. She prayed that they wouldn't come for her, for their sake.

* * *

He guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think I would get so many. I won't keep you guys waiting. The chapters should come pretty fast. What do you think? Should I have Katara fall in love with Zuko, or should she stay loyal to Aang? Vote and see if I change my mind. Cya. 


	3. His Soft Side

Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Battygirl: **I'd be happy to read your fanfiction. The only problem is I don't know where Fanart Central is. Could you help me out? Thanks. And here's the next chapter for everyone.

**His Soft Side**

Zuko looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't stop thinking about the Avatar. He was so close to capturing him that he could taste him. He knew that the only way to get his honor and his rightful seat on throne was to bring the Avatar to the Fire Nation. He had done his research. He couldn't track Aang because of that stupid bison. It didn't help that Aang was a master of maneuverable tactics, or so he thought. He had one thing going for him. He had captured the Avatar's girlfriend. He would surely come for her if he cared at all for her.

Suddenly an idea struck him. Maybe getting the Avatar was not the only way to get his honor back. He remembered what his father said. If he could find a wife from another nation, then those two nations could join together and take over the world. Then his honor could be restored. He had just the person to do it.

* * *

Katara sat in her cell trying to clean her wound. She tried to summon water, but her hand was too badly burnt. If she didn't take care of it soon, she might have to cut it off to prevent further infection through the body. Even though she cringed at the thought, she knew it had to be done. But how was she going to do it? She didn't have anything to help her out. Then something else came to mind.

"Was Zuko right? Does Aang not care about me? He was so bitter to me, even after I tried to save him. It doesn't matter anymore. I'll probably just waste away on this ship." She started crying but stopped when she heard the door unlocking. It was Zuko, carrying a bowl of water and a box. He walked to Katara but she moved into a corner away from him. He set the box and bowl on a table and then sat down. "What do you want? Are you here to finish what you started?"

"What do you mean by that? Do you want me to burn you alive? I can do that if you really want to, but I would have to wait till we find land. Then I can tie you to a stake and start you on fire so everyone can watch. I don't want my ship smelling like burnt flesh." Katara's eyes widened. Was he trying to scare her? She didn't know.

"Sit down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see your hand." Katara was hesitant. He couldn't blame her for not trusting her, but he was impatient. "Either sit down and let me look at it or I'll come back later and chop it off!" She sat on a chair in front of him. "Give me your hand." She held out her shaky hand. The pain was almost unbearable for her. Zuko grabbed her by the wrist, careful not to touch her hand or cause her anymore pain. He examined it carefully. It looked pretty bad. She had third degree burns. If he didn't do something quick, she would lose her hand.

He pulled the table between them and moved the bowl of water in front of her. "This might hurt for a little bit, but it will fill better after you let it soak for a while." He moved her hand towards the water but she jerk back. "If you want to keep your hand, you're going to have to trust me." She knew he was right. She dipped her hand into the water. At first, she winced because the water stung her hand, but the cold water soon relieved her of her pain. She looked at Zuko who was taking some bandages and ointment out of the box. And she thought he was going to torture her some more.

"I thought you would be a cruel kid," she said. "Who would have thought that a Fire Bender would help a Water Bender?"

"I have my reasons. You can pull your hand out now." She did as he said. He took her hand and started rubbing ointment on it, trying not to put on too much pressure. "This should help it heal. It will also prevent infection and stop the pain. I'll have to change the bandages since you only have one hand to work with." He started wrapping her hand when she asked him the question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I need you so I can get to the Avatar."

"No," she corrected him. "Why are you treating my hand? You are the one who put the burn there in the first place. I'm the enemy. You should be torturing me, not helping me."

"Like I said, I have my reasons." He decided to wait to tell her about the real reason. He wanted to get to know her more before he asked her to marry him. It was true that he was lonely. He wanted his honor back, but there was something else. This girl made him feel…different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He finished wrapping her hand and pulled out a container and chopsticks. "You must be hungry. Have some ramen soup. You need to get your energy back. I'll check up on you in a couple of hours. If you need anything, just ask the guard outside." He walked out the door and locked it.

She was alone again. She decided to eat some soup. She was starving so she ate it as fast as she could. When she finished, she starting thinking. I guess he isn't so bad after all. At least he treats me better than Aang. She gasped. She didn't know why she thought that. She knew that Aang would never abandon her. But for some reason, she didn't care about him anymore. She couldn't describe it, but Zuko seemed to make her feel secure. Maybe he did have good in him.

There was always the chance that Aang and Sokka would come for her and try to rescue her. She decided that she would go back with them if it came to that. But for now, she decided that it might not be so bad to stay with the prince of the Fire Nation. Who knows, maybe they could learn to like each other. Maybe this was the beginning of a new life.

She decided not to think about it now. She was tired from what had happened. She hadn't been able to sleep because of the pain from the burns. But now that Zuko had treated her hand, it had stopped hurting. In fact, it actually felt like a blanket of cold snow was covering it. It felt so good that she had almost forgotten that her hand had blisters on it. She decided to lie down and sleep. It wasn't long before she had dozed off.

* * *

I know. It was kind of boring. I just thought I should add it to set the mood. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading. I want this story to be long. Keep voting. I'm not sure what to do yet. A lot of people want a Katara/Zuko story. If you want a Katara/Aang story, tell your friends to read the story and review. But don't stop reading, ok? Cya. 


	4. Lessons from a Fire Bender

Hey, everyone. You guys must really like my story. I'm getting all these reviews. I don't think I've gotten this many on any of my stories. Now, let's see. I asked if this should be a Katara/Aang story or a Katara/Zuko story. I got a lot of votes for Zuko and a lot for Aang. What should I do? I think I'll keep you guessing till the end. I'm so evil. Muh ha ha ha ha. Ok, enough of that. Here's the next chapter.

**Lessons from a Fire Bender**

Aang came into the hut completely soaked head to toe. He looked at Sokka who was feeding wood into a fire. "Any luck?" he asked. Aang shook his head in disappointment. It starteddownpouring so he had to stop searching."Damn it. Me neither. We've looked everywhere on this damn island and she isn't here. This was probably our best bet." It had been almost a week since Katara had disappeared. They had searched all the surrounding islands where she had fallen. They had asked countless people if they had seen the water bender but not one person said yes. Aang was starting to get discouraged. He hadn't said anything in a while.

"I hope she's alright, Sokka. I'm really worried." Sokka put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Aang. That means that someone sailing around might have found her. We just have to widen our search area, that's all. We will find her. I promise."

"I hope you're right." Aang still couldn't get over how bad he had treated her. Even if they did find her, would she be willing to return with them?

* * *

Katara woke up and got dressed. All she had left was the clothes she wore underneath her heavy coat. Zuko said he would repair them since they were practically shredded. In the mean time, she would have to go without her rabbit skin coat. He said she wouldn't need it where they were going. But exactly where were they going?

She walked out of her room and walked down the vast hallways of the prince's vessel. Zuko had allowed her walk around the ship now. She insisted that he allow her to because she needed her exercise. He wasn't slow to give in. He thought that since they were in open sea there was no need to keep her locked up. What was she going to do? Jump off the side of the ship and hope that a whale or another ship would take her to land? It was highly unlikely. Katara had decided that there was no use in trying to escape anyways. There was a better chance of surviving then trying to swim around the ocean hoping that she would see Aang and Sokka flying on Appa.

When she got to the deck, she saw Zuko training with an old man. By the looks of it, the old man was pretty good. He moved as if he was thirty or so and his fire bending was amazing. Zuko finally noticed Katara standing a few feet away so he motioned her to come over. "You're up early. The sun isn't even up." Even though it was dark and almost freezing, he had taken off his shirt and shown off his masculine chest and arms. Katara looked at her feet trying not to let Zuko know she was blushing. The old man finally broke the silence.

"Who is this beautiful woman, Prince Zuko?" the man asked.

"This is Katara. She's the girl we found drifting in the ocean. Katara, this is my uncle, Iroh."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Katara," he said as he took her hands. She looked at the ground when he saw her bandaged hand. "I see that my nephew has done a number on you, my child."

"It's alright," Katara said meekly. "He's the one that treated it. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"He's lucky that he treated it so soon or he might have got a spanking from me."

"Uncle!" Zuko was starting to blush. Katara gave him a small smile.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us. If you need anything, we will be happy to help." Something came to mind. Katara wanted to ask him if she could go home, but what was the point in capturing her if she were to be sent home? Another idea popped into her mind.

"I was wondering," she started. "Could you teach me how to use my water bending?"

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked.

"Well, you did say that water and fire bending, while completely opposite, have the same basics."

"This is true," Iroh said stroking his beard.

"I didn't think you would take me seriously," Zuko proclaimed.

"Well, you shouldn't have said it if you weren't expecting me to ask about it. Is it even possible?" The old man smiled at her.

"I suppose that I could show you some techniques. Now, watch carefully." He put his hands in front of him so they were on the same line. He then drew semi circles with them, drew them together at his side, then after pushing them forward a ball of flame flew at Katara. She took her hands and produced a shield of water to block the flames. "Very good. Now try the same sequence and throw the water at me. Concentrate." Katara repeated the man's actions and, on her first time, threw a stream of water at him. The man blocked it with a wall of flame.

"That's not bad at all," Zuko said.

"He's right. Look." Katara looked at Iroh's hands. They were completely soaked. "You are a quick study. Let's try something else. Let's see if you can take Zuko on."

"Already? I only know one move!" she proclaimed. Zuko's uncle walked behind her.

"Just trust yourself. Focus and the rest will come. Let the water flow through your body." Katara face Zuko who was ready with a fireball.

"I'm not going to be easy on you just because you are a girl," he told her.

"Why do men always think they are so much stronger than women?" She threw water at him. It must have surprised him, because he fell backwards. He was quick to get to his feet and throw a fireball at her. Katara dodged it and threw a stream of water at him. It surrounded him, but he broke the grip and threw a stream of flames at Katara. She put up a shield of water, but it didn't hold. She fell to the ground holding her hands. They started bleeding again.

"I think that is enough for today," Iroh announced. "Let's get you inside and take care of your wounds." Katara tried to get up but fell to the ground again.

"I guess I'm not as strong as I thought," she chuckled. She was surprised when Zuko picked her up and started carrying her down the steps.

"You did well for your first time, Katara," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "You better be careful. Next time I won't hold back." They both laughed at her comment. It was strange. She felt like she was getting closer to him, as if he was an old friend. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk to while she was here.

"Let's worry about your hands. Then we'll see if you can beat me." Zuko was beginning to like her also. It bothered him a little that she was a friend of the Avatar's. He should hate her. She's the enemy, he thought. But he didn't care. He wanted to get to know her. Besides, his plan for her was going along just fine.

* * *

Wasn't that nice? I'm not usually into the mushy stuff. But for this story, I'll make an exception.

**Battygirl: **I've read your story, but for some reason Fanart won't let me review it. It's an awesome story. I can't wait for you to update. Please do it soon. And when you do, could you send me an email that you have updated? My email is Thanks.

**Kyrah: **Sorry about the misspelling. Don't sue me! I'll get it right. I promise. But when they say his name on the show, doesn't it sound like Sakka instead of Sokka? Maybe I'm crazy.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure what I'm doing yet. Keep reviewing.


	5. Homecoming and Heartbreak

OMG! You guys are awesome! I haven't had this many reviews since I don't know when. Just because of that, I'm giving you two chapters in one day! Love you guys, in a platonic way, not a gay way. I'm not sure if I got the names right for the commander and Zuko's father. I've only heard their names a few times. I hope it's enough to go on. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

**Firebender's Apprentice: **Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of making Zuko saying that mushy crap. I'll try to keep him in character as much asIcan. And about your fanficiton, all I have to say is GO FOR IT! I WANT TO READ IT! Seriously, you need to publish it. If you don't, then you won't know if it's good. I'll definately review it if you do it. Just tell me when you post it, ok? Thanks.

**Homecoming and Heartbreak**

Katara was watching the beautiful sunrise on the ocean's horizon. It was a nice, calm, and warm morning. She was glad that she didn't have to wear her Eskimo outfit anymore. She would have certainly died from the heat. The ocean seemed to comfort her. She hadn't been this happy since…since she had met Aang.

Katara's joy quickly faded away. It had been almost a month since she had seen him last. She hoped that he still wasn't mad at her for disturbing him. She had wished to see him, but this was the first time she had thought about him in a long time. She missed him and her brother Sokka so much. She wished she could see them, but it had been so long. They probably have given up searching for me, she thought.

Suddenly, the ocean became fierce. Zuko came out to bring her in. "Katara, you should get inside. It's dangerous out here." She ignored him and waved her hands. Instantly, the ocean was calmed. Zuko was amazed. "Did you do that?" he asked.

"I guess," she said with a smile. Iroh and Zuko had been training her this whole time. Since her hand had healed, she was much stronger. For the time she had, she had gotten pretty good. She was almost at a master's level now. She was surprised with herself also. She would have never thought that a fire bender could teach her how to master her skills as a water bender. "You should look at this. The sunrise is so beautiful." Zuko walked to her and leaned against the side of the ship.

"Yeah, it can really take your breath away. Katara, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Zuko?" Katara turned to him with eagerness.

"I received news from my father. He has allowed me to come back to the capital."

"That's great, Zuko. It looks like your honor has been restored. Now you don't have to go after Aang, right?"

"I'm not sure yet." He turned his gaze away from her. Katara watched as the wind blew through his hair. She was starting to realize how handsome he was. There was always something she wanted to ask him, but she was too afraid…until now.

"Zuko, how did you get that scar on your right eye?" Zuko turned to her. She thought she was in trouble. But he just smiled at her.

"When I was younger, I thought that I would make a better leader than my father, so I challenged him to a duel. I thought I was strong enough to take him, but I was wrong. He defeated me and then banished me from my nation. As a reminder of that fateful day, he gave me this scar so all may know that I was a disgrace. I knew that the only way to return to the throne was if I captured the Avatar or if he renounced my betrayal. I guess he wants to see me. Look." He pointed to a stripe of land that sat on the horizon that they were heading for.

"Is that the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"Yes. On the border of the ocean lie Kataru, the capital of the Fire Nation. I am finally home." He saw his uncle walking towards him. "I'll be back, Katara." Zuko walked over to talk to his uncle. "What is it?"

"She is so beautiful and so innocent," he declared.

"I know. Soon, I will be able to return home with her."

"Have you told her why you are able to return?" Iroh asked.

"No, I am waiting for the right time."

"I hope that she is ready. You might want to prepare her. Lord Ozoy is expecting a prisoner, not a guest." Iroh returned to his quarters. Zuko sighed and walked back to Katara.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. My father thinks that you are a prisoner. I'm sorry but we are going to have to bind you for appearances. If you don't want to, I will understand." Katara smiled at the sad prince.

"I'll be alright. You just make your father proud." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She didn't know if it was out of kindness or if she actually was growing closer to him. She turned to the land they were heading for. She was going to a place that she never thought she would have to see. She started shaking at the thought of going into the lion's den. Could this be hell or was it heaven in a different form?

* * *

They finally reach the harbor. Zuko had his armor on and was ready to greet his father. Behind him stood Katara with her ankles shackled and her hands chained behind her back. She looked nervous but she kept a firm face. Zuko looked at her and caressed her face. "It's ok. You'll do fine. Just don't tense up." The hull of the ship opened and they walked out. Two guards led Katara as they walked to the palace. They were stopped by Commander Zhoa. Zuko bowed to him, trying to hold his temper.

"It looks like the banished prince has returned, and he has brought a gift." Zhoa stared at Katara with greed. "She is very beautiful."

"She is also a friend of the Avatar's," Zuko announced. "She might be able to help us, which means she's off limits to you." Zuko started walking off but was stopped by his uncle.

"Show some respect, nephew. I trust that Lord Ozoy is waiting for us."

"Yes, he is waiting in the throne room. Let's just hope that he didn't make a mistake in bringing you back, Prince Zuko. I hope that you have a nice stay. It might not last so long." Zhoa walked off laughing. Zuko wanted nothing more than to burn him to ashes, but Katara's voice brought him back.

"Zuko, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." They all went up through the castle to the throne room. The castle was nothing like Katara had seen before. The hallways were draped with red, jeweled banners. The twenty-foot ceiling was held up by marble pillars. The doors to the throne room were decorated with gold and colorful gems. The two guards bowed to the prince and let him in. "Remember, relax."

They walked to the throne. On it sat a forty-year old man. He wore big black boots and was dressed in red fire bender robes. His fingers were decorated with red, blue, green, and yellow rubies. His hair was tied at the top of his head like Iroh's. His hair was black with gray highlights in his sideburns, beard, and mustache. His amber eyes looked sternly at his son. Zuko and Iroh bowed at his feet.

"Hello, father," Zuko said with confidence. "It has been too long." The man got up from his throne and, to their surprise, hugged his son.

"That it has. I have missed you, my son." He let go and looked at his brother. "I see you have been taking care of my son, brother. I hope he has treated you with respect."

"More than enough, Lord Ozoy." Iroh shook his brother's hand. It wasn't till he let go when Ozoy noticed Katara standing in the guards grip.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked.

"This is Katara," Zuko announced. "We captured her while looking for the Avatar. She knows him personally."

"Come now. She's just a teenager. There is no need to restrain her. Take those chains off her at once." The guards did as the lord ordered. She rubbed her wrists trying to sooth the pain. "Come forth, child. Let me take a look at you." She looked to Zuko for assistance, but he nodded his head. She slowly walked forward and politely bowed to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness," she said. Ozoy chuckled and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"The pleasure is mine. Let's see." He grabbed her hands and took in every detail of her. "So, you are a water bender. I can tell that you are very skilled. I am happy to welcome you, my daughter." Huh, Katara thought. What is he talking about?

"You will make a great queen for the Fire Nation."

"What?" she said in amazement.

"Didn't Zuko tell you? That is why his honor has been restored. If he found a powerful wife from another nation then he could take the throne." Katara stared at Zuko with stern eyes.

"Zuko, what is he talking about?" she asked. Zuko sighed and started to explain.

"It's true. If I found a wife with water bending or earth bending skills then I could return home. I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry." He approached her but she backed away. "Katara, I thought you loved me. I love you."

"I can't. I…I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was true that she loved him, but she also loved Aang. She was too confused to answer him. "I'm sorry. I can't marry you, Zuko. I need more time."

"Katara." Zuko didn't know what to do. He was embarrassed. He then heard clapping. He looked over and saw Zhoa approaching him.

"Bravo, Prince Zuko. You have brought home a wife. If only she loved you. What are you going to do now? Maybe you should get back on your toy boat and go find the Avatar. It should only take you about ten years. When you find him, call me so you can watch me catch him." Zuko ground his teeth at the comments. He then looked at his father.

"I am sorry father. I have brought you dishonor once again. I should have thought before I acted. Guards, take her to the dungeon. Make sure she doesn't get any food or drink. She will burn tomorrow at dusk." The guards grabbed her but his father protested.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Zuko?" he asked.

"Yes, father. I will light the flame myself." They started binding her when she spoke.

"You don't have to chain me up like a dog. I'll go willingly." The guards led her away to her cell. Zuko turned to the wall. His uncle walked towards him.

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to be left alone. Tell the men to prepare the ship. After the girl's execution, we will start our search for the Avatar." Iroh bowed his head low. He hoped that his nephew knew what he was doing.

"Remember, my nephew, not everything is what it seems. Search your heart. The answer is never too far." He left his nephew to think alone in the empty throne room. Zuko loved Katara. He thought that Katara loved him. No, he thought. How could a water bender love a fire bender? It was impossible. He went back to his room to take a long shower and sleep. He needed to rest. Because in two days, he would send the only person he ever loved to hell.

* * *

Sorry about the nasty cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? I'm really not sure. I'll have to think about it. I hope I'm torturing you with suspense. I am so evil. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Cya. 


	6. Emotions

Ok, I got this crazy idea. Maybe the four powers of bending, water, earth, fire, and air, are created from emotions. If each person can master the emotions, they can learn how to use that certain element. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.

**Youkai no Yume: **Thanks, I think. Nah, just joking. I know what you mean. By the way, cool name.

And to all my reviewers, a lot of people voted for Katara and Zuko and a lot voted for Katara and Aang. I have an idea what I'm going to do. I'll try not to disappoint you.

One last thing. I think that Zuko's father's name is Ozai. If anyone knows for sure, let me know. Thanks. And now, the next chapter.

**Emotions**

Aang and Sokka were finishing packing there stuff onto Appa. They had decided that it was time to end there search for Katara and think about learning how to bend water, earth, and fire. They didn't know if they were doing the right thing or not, but if they wanted to defeat Lord Ozai, they would need all the help they could get. Sokka was worried about Aang. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked the air bender?

"Yes, we need to think about saving the world. We'll have to put off our search for Katara." It hurt him to say those words about his friend, but he had to worry about the world.

"Screw the world!" Sokka yelled. "What about Katara? I thought you loved her!" Aang turned to the warrior.

"I do love her," he said quivering.

"Then let's look for her. Think about it. Where haven't we looked yet?" Then it popped into their minds. "She couldn't be."

"I think she is, Sokka. And if she is, I will have to master the other elements. In the mean time, let's hope that we can find her elsewhere." They jumped onto Appa and headed to the North Pole. He would have to finish his training as the Avatar, then save Katara. Hold on, Katara, he thought. I'll save you from the fire benders.

* * *

Zuko was meditating in his room, hoping for strength to carry out his wishes. I thought she loved me, he thought. You idiot, she does love you. Why can't you see that? She would do anything for you. Then why did she reject me? He looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. In a half hour, it would be all over. Katara would burn and then he could return to looking for the Avatar. Why did he feel like crap?

He looked over to his bookshelf where a book laid open. He usually didn't read much because he hated, but he was intrigued to this time. He picked it up and saw that it was his mother's diary. He flipped through the pages and found something interesting. It was a note.

_The four elements, water, earth, fire, and air, are not controlled by strength, power, or even the gods. Rather, they are controlled by a human's emotions. Some are gifted with one certain element like my husband and son who can control fire, but others have found ways to control the forces of nature through their emotions. _

_My research has led me to believe that each element is controlled by a certain emotion. Water is love. Earth is wisdom. Fire, unfortunately, is hatred. Air is friendship. I would be easy for my husband to control earth and fire, but he does not hold enough love or friendship to summon the other two elements. Hopefully, one person will be able to master all four and put an end to this horrid war. I only wish that my son will be the one._

Zuko was astonished. He knew his mother had done research before, but he never expected this much. He closed the book and replaced it on the shelf. Why was this information so important to him? Was there something hidden in her words?

* * *

Katara was kneeling towards the stone wall praying. The guards had left the shackles on her ankles and wrists to belittle her, to let her know there was no hope for the young water bender. They had teased her and told her that the reason they didn't feed her or give her drink was because the person started on fire easier if they were empty and dry. She was hoping against all hope that maybe Aang and Sokka would come crashing through the door with Appa to her rescue. She doubted they would come. Her fate was sealed. She would die within the hour.

Then the door behind her opened and she turned around to face the person. She was glad to see it was Iroh. "I hope that you have slept well." Katara smiled at the old man and hugged him. "I guess not. It would be hard to fall asleep on stone floor with no food or drink."

"I am so glad to see you, Iroh."

"And I you, child. What were you just doing?" Katara broke the embrace and her smile quickly disappeared.

"I was praying that my journey to the afterlife would take me where I was meant to go." The old man tried to comfort the sixteen-year old. He pulled out some bread and offered it to her, but she refused. "I do not wish to eat. I wish for a quick death."

"Katara, don't do this. I know for a fact that Zuko loves you and you love him. He's just too stubborn to admit it. You have to stop this. If you tell him you'll marry him he will forgive you with open arms." Katara walked over to the barred window and looked at the sunset.

"I can't marry him. I do love him, but I couldn't possibly be expected to marry him so suddenly. I need time. I'm sorry. I must sound like a failure." Iroh lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"You are anything but a failure. You have a gift, a gift that could end this war and save this world. You deserve to live your life. Don't let it end like this. Don't let the world wonder what if." The guards opened the door. Katara gazed out of the window. The sun was almost gone. She smiled at the man and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything." She walked to the guards and they led her away. Iroh walked out.

"Please, Gaiyoh, god of fire, help her," he whispered.

* * *

Prince Zuko walked out to the courtyard. His heart dropped when he saw Katara tied to the tall stake surrounded by wood. It hurt him to see her like this. He wanted to untie her and call the whole thing off, but what good would that do? If he couldn't have her, no one could. He walked to her and begged one last time.

"Please, Katara, don't make me do this." She turned away and closed her eyes. A tear managed to fall from her eyes. Zuko caressed her cheek and almost cried himself. "I love you." He gave her a small kiss and stood back. Then, with a snap of his fingers, a ring of fire surrounded the logs under Katara's feet.

Katara wouldn't show any fear. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she accepted her fate. Just as the flames surrounded her, she mouthed something to the sad prince. "I love you, too. Please forgive me." Zuko caught the words. He stood there in shock as the smoke surrounded his love. She started coughing. The flame was torturous against her skin. She fainted from the smoke and pain. Zuko wouldn't let her die. He had to save her. But how?

He could feel something cool flowing through his body. He finally swung his hand at her and yelled, "Katara!" Then something strange happened. Water flowed like a stream through his hands and surrounded Katara. The flames extinguished and Zuko quickly ran to untie Katara. Everyone stood there in amazement as he tried to shake her into consciousness. "Katara, wake up. Please don't die." Katara fluttered her eyes open.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Am I in heaven?"

"No, you are alive. You're safe now." He carried her down from the stake and stood her up against his body. "Katara, I love you so much. I love you too much to watch you die. I'm not sure if you feel the same for me, but…" Katara put her finger against his mouth and smiled.

"Zuko, I love you, too. I can't marry you yet. I'm not ready yet. But that doesn't change how I feel for you." He drew her into a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by Lord Ozai.

"Would you mind explaining how it is that you can water bend?" he asked.

"I found an old diary of mother's. She said that the four elements were controlled by emotions. Water is controlled by love. I love Katara so much that I guess now I can summon it. I still have some work to do with it. I hope that you will still allow me to stay so I can master the other elements." His father smiled and embraced them both.

"I would be honored. I hope you two find true love within each other. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, father." Zuko smiled at his love. Katara was happy that he had some love left in his heart. She did love him. She hoped that someday she would be ready for his love. Zuko picked her up bridal style and carried her into the castle. "We need to get you up to the hospital to take care of those burns."

"They aren't that bad," she protested.

"You need to rest. I promise that I will always be there to protect you."

"I promise that I will be there for you always. As soon as I'm ready, I'll have to train your water bending skills. Then I can kick your butt." They both laughed as they traveled up the stairs. That night as Katara rested, Zuko didn't leave her side. He promised her he would protect her, and that's what he would do.

* * *

How was that? I know, it was a little sappy. Oh well, I hope you liked it. It isn't over yet. I promise that Zuko and Aang will face off yet. That might even be in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Keep reading and reviewing. 


	7. Understandings

Hey, loyal readers. It's been a while. Well, my story is almost over (sniffles). I'll probably write more stories about Avatar. But until then, you'll just have to wait.

**Kryah: **Sorry about the misspelling again. Please forgive me!

**Gobond: **Don't yell at me yet. I have a plan.

**Flame Feline: **I won't kill Zuko. I was thinking about it in the beginning, but I have a different idea. What stories do you write? I might want to read them. I'm glad that a famous author is reviewing my stories.

**Lost-and-Lonely-Phoenix: **That's ok. I laugh during romantic parts too. I don't know why. It makes me giggly.

**Kat:** You make me laugh, in a good way. Can't wait for your story. By the way, I love your name. I wish I was called Kit or Kat. It would make things a lot more interesting. Why did I have to be plagued with a name of a month?

**Aang/Katara FOREVEr: **Don't worry. I have a plan. I see what you are saying about eliminating a character or having Katara choose. I'll figure it out.

**Lala-ness: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the advice, too. You are right. If people like the story, they'll review. If they don't like it, then that's ok. This is my story. I don't mean to sound rude, but I will do what I want. Thanks again, Lala-ness.

**Understandings**

Katara sat in the palace garden of Fire Nation Capital Kataru. She was watching the camellias fall off the trees. She was amazed that anything could grow in the Fire Nation, not because of the climate but because of the people. But ever since she had gotten to know the people of Kataru, she realized that they were almost like the citizens of her village.

It had been almost a year since she had walked into the great city. She had a great influence on the people of Kataru. Before they were hostile and willing to kill anyone to win the war. But she had brought peace to the city and to the nation. Of course, the Fire Nation still tried to take over the Earth Kingdom, but fighting had been brought down to a minimum.

Katara also stood up for the people. If they were starving, she would convince Lord Ozai to give them food. If they were poor, she got them tax deductions. If they needed water, she would bend water and give it to them. Everyone loved Katara. They wanted her to become queen as soon as possible. She told them that she wasn't ready yet but she would do what was best for them. She was the people's princess.

Katara had not only cared for the people, she also became them. She had adopted their customs and traditions. She had even changed her outfit from her rabbit skin parka to the traditional fire bender clothing. She wore black shoes and black tights that were covered with a long skirt that was split on each side so she could move and fight easily. Her kimono top was red with black trimming. Her sleeves were cut off just above the elbows like her old water bending clothes. She had black sleeves that cover her entire arm except for the holes that she could slip her fingers through. She still chose to keep her hair style. But other than that, she liked her new look. She was glad that she could be a part of the Fire Nation.

She soon found herself deep in thought about her life. She used to live an ordinary life where everyone ignored her water bending skills. Her brother had always criticized her because she couldn't control her powers. But that was how she released Aang from the iceberg. Her heart dropped at the thought. She did miss him dearly. She thought that it would be him that she would marry someday. But she had fallen in love with Zuko. She was still unsure about the whole thing. Was it possible to have enough room in your heart for two?

She was brought out of the trance when she felt someone put a blanket over her shoulders. She looked behind her and saw Zuko smiling. "You shouldn't stay out here too long. It's supposed to get cold."

"I don't mind the cold so much," she replied. "Remember, I used to live in the South Pole." She kissed him lightly on the lips and giggled. Then she averted her attention to the falling camellias. Zuko sensed something was wrong.

"You aren't acting like yourself, my love. What is wrong?" Katara sighed as he took a seat next to her. She would have to tell him sometime. It would only get worse if she waited.

"Zuko, you know I love you, right?" He nodded with a smiled but frowned at her forlorn face. "The thing is I hated you before you captured me. I thought you were nothing but a barbarian. Back then, I thought that I loved Aang."

"You mean the Avatar," he said in disapproval.

"Yes, I loved the Avatar, and I still do. I miss Aang and my brother Sokka. I wish I could see them again and I know that they are still looking for me. I will never stop loving them. But that doesn't mean that I will stop loving you, Zuko. I will always love you until the day I die. I just want you to know that there is enough room in my heart for more than one person." Zuko sighed and decided to tell her his thoughts.

"I know you love him, Katara. You always have. But I love you, too, just as you love me. However, it is my duty to capture the Avatar. I hope that when that time comes you will understand what I have to do. If you wish to stop me, I will understand. He is your friend, but you must understand that I will stop at nothing to capture him." Katara turned and nodded.

"I know. I don't want to go against your wishes. I only want you to return to me." He quickly embraced her and kissed her for what seemed like forever. Katara wanted to stay in his arms forever. She wanted to forget everything that was going on in the world and be with him, stuck in this moment. But she had to let go of him. They would be able to spend time together when this war was over.

Then something terrible happened. There was an explosion in the city. A guard ran up to Prince Zuko and Princess Katara to report the situation. "What has happened?" Zuko asked.

"It's the Avatar! He has land in Kataru!"

* * *

Sorry about the nasty cliffhanger. But I have to save it for the next chapter. There should be two or more chapters left. It might be a while. I'm writing other stories at the moment. Keep reading. 


	8. Reunion and Challenge

Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been so busy with Easter. I had to cook pies and ham and potatoes. A lot of work for your average sixteen year old. That's ok.

**Feline Flame:** Thanks, I owe you.

**Gobond: **Please don't flame me. It's not very nice. I'm trying to please everyone. In fact, this chapter is going to be kind of an Aang/Katara chapter.

And now, without further adu, I give you the next chapter of Never Too Far. (Sorry if I'm too dramatic.)

**Reunion and Challenge**

Aang and Sokka rode Appa looking for Katara. They had already taken out the guards at the front gate. All they had to do now is find Katara and get out of there. The only problem was finding her in the huge city. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Momo flew up to Aang and landed on his shoulder. "Did you find anything, buddy?" Momo shook his head at the monk. "We have to find Katara. She has to be here."

"When I get my hands on that Zuko, I'm going to pound his head into the ground." Sokka was not happy about the situation. They thought after a year they would find his sister on one of the other nations. Instead, she had to be with the Fire Nation. It got a whole lot worse when they landed in the palace courtyard. Fire benders were waiting for them to land, ready to strike. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Stop! Don't hurt them! Hold your fire!" Both boys' mouths dropped when they saw Katara walk in front of the line. They were even more surprised when the fire benders listened to her. She smiled and hugged them both. "Aang, Sokka, I've missed you so much." She even hugged Momo and offered him some fruit. "I knew you didn't give up on me. How's it going?" They were both speechless. Sokka tried to scold her but could only open and close his mouth. Aang was the one that broke the silence.

"Um, I like your new look, Katara."

"Thanks, Aang. I see you haven't changed. And I see that my brother is still hard headed."

"Hard head?" Sokka had finally found his voice. "At least I have a good head on my mind! What are you doing in those clothes? Don't you know those are fire bending clothes?" He cringed when he heard another familiar voice.

"What's going on? Have we caught the Avatar?" Prince Zuko came out behind the line of guards. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the Avatar right before his eyes. His eyes burned in fury as he held a fireball in his hand, but Katara quickly pulled his hand back to prevent him from throwing it. "Why did you do that?"

"Yes, Katara," Sokka asked. "Why did you do that?" Katara ignored her brother and turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, I don't want any fighting, ok?" Zuko looked at the young boy but sighed.

"As you wish, my love." They both kissed right in front of her two friends. Their mouths dropped to the ground this time. "Guards, make sure they are lead to the guestrooms and make sure that…thing is put in the stales." When he said "thing", he meant Appa.

"If you don't mind, Zuko, I would like to talk to Aang alone." Zuko smiled and walked away, scowling at Aang as he passed him. "Would like to walk with me, Aang? It's been so long." Aang smiled and followed her through the garden. He didn't think that a Fire Nation could grow such a beautiful garden. They soon found their selves at a lake and sat down on a bench. "I guess it's been a long time since we saw each other."

"Yeah, Katara?" Aang started.

"Aang, I'm so sorry about the way I..."

"Katara, I'm the one to blame. I was so short with you. I should have had more patience. Then that bird hit you off of Appa because you pushed me out of the way. If you wouldn't have, I would have been captured by the fire nation and you wouldn't have had to go through all this. I hope you can forgive me." Katara smiled at Aang and put an arm around him.

"I could never be mad at you, Aang. You know that."

"Good, let's go home." He got up but looked back when he saw that Katara wasn't following him. She had a sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't leave, Aang."

"We can bust you out. Zuko can't keep…"

"No, Aang. I want to stay." Aang looked at her with confusion. "Aang, I love you so much. I thought it would be you that I would marry."

"Katara, I love you more than anything in the world. You know that much."

"I know, Aang. But I've fallen in love with Zuko. How could I love two men at once? It's so damn confusing!" She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Aang embraced her tightly and comforted her.

"It's all right, Katara. Everything is going to work out."

"No, Aang. I can't love two men at once. I'm supposed to marry Zuko and become queen. The people love me and I don't think they could survive under Lord Ozai's rule. I just…" She was silenced by Aang's kiss. It was so warm. He tasted so good and his tongue gently brushed hers. For one moment, she forgot all of her worries, just like when she kissed Zuko. They finally drew for breath. "Aang, I love you so much, but I love Zuko, too. I don't know what to do."

"Let's go back," he said as he helped her up. They headed back for the castle. Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

Zuko was reading his mother's diary again. He had been trying to figure out all the secrets of becoming the next Avatar. He thought that everyone could become an Avatar. But there was a catch.

_It would seem that anyone could control all four elements. But only those that can bend an element at birth can learn to control the elements. Even that said the person has to be able to control their emotions. If they are unworthy, their skills will consume them. Only the ones that can control and handle their emotions will be able to become the Avatar._

Zuko closed the book and put it on the shelf. He had read the book over and over again and still didn't find anything that could help him control all the elements. He was a natural at fire bending. He had learned to water bend from Katara. He still had problems with controlling wisdom or earth but he could handle it all the same. The only one he couldn't seem to use was air bending. He would just have to fight the Avatar with fire.

"Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko!" A guard came running in with a message. He handed it to Zuko and left for the guard knew Zuko would blow his top. He read the message and burned it with fury. How could she do this to him? He thought she loved him and here she was kissing the Avatar. He would have his vengeance. He would kill the Avatar.

* * *

Katara walked into the throne room to find Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko sitting at the front. There was an empty chair on Ozai's left where he motioned her to sit. Zuko looked at her with fire in his eyes. She sat down and saw the guards bring in Aang and Sokka. Ozai didn't waste any time.

"Did you, Aang the Avatar, kiss my son's fiancé?" Katara gasped when she heard this. Had Zuko seen her kiss him in the garden? Katara quickly stood up.

"You don't have to answer that, Aang. I don't know why Zuko would think that." It didn't help her. Aang couldn't lie.

"Yes, sir. I did." Katara fell into her chair as Zuko walked over to her.

"I thought you loved me, Katara."

"I love you, Zuko. But I love Aang, too. I thought I told you. I can't choose between you two."

"Then a test will choose for you. Tonight we will have a duel to the death. The victor will claim Katara as his wife."

"No, you can't," Katara protested." Please don't do this, Zuko."

"It is the only way to prove myself to you." Katara quickly turned to Aang.

"Aang, you don't have to fight him. Please stop this."

"If it will win you back, then I will." Katara shook her head in disbelief and ran to her room.

"You will have two hours to prepare," Ozai said. "May the best man win." The two teens shook hands.

"You are going down, Zuko," Aang whispered as he walked away.

"I'll make sure you wish you were never born, Avatar," Zuko whispered as he walked to his room. "Katara will be mine."

* * *

How was that? I left you at a cliffhanger again. Sorry about that. I should update in a few days. Please be patient. Thanks for all the help. Cya. 


	9. The Final Battle

Here we are, the last chapter of my story. Well, I'm not sure if it's the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Fan Fiction wasn't letting me update mychapters for somereason. Plus,I'm so busy lately with school work and crap. "But before wereach this tale's bloody climax" in the words of Bill, I need to talk to some of my respected reviewers. Hold out a little longer.

**Kryah: **That is an awesome idea. Why I didn't think of something like that before I don't know. But I already know what I am doing for the ending. Maybe you could use the idea in one of your stories if you want. If not, can I use it in another Avatar story? If you need any help with anything, just ask.

**Christine: **You're funny. I like that twitch phrase. I love your reviews. They make me laugh.

And now, filled with blood and gore, suspense and drama, love and desperation, air, fire, water and earth, the chapter that everyone has been waiting for…oh screw it. I suck at introductions. Here's the next chapter.

**The Final Battle**

Katara wept with her face down in the pillow trying to muffle her loud sobs. Everything was going to hell on her. She loved Aang and Zuko equally. She knew she couldn't have them both, but she couldn't think of living without either of them. She knew that they were both preparing for the duel as tears fell down her face. How could she have let this happen? She tried to think back to a point where she could have stopped this all, but nothing came to mind. It's my fault, she thought. All of this is my fault. And now, either Zuko or Aang will have to die because of me.

Then a thought hit her. Someone would come get her for the battle. Maybe if they came to a dead girl, maybe Zuko and Aang would call off the fight. And if they didn't, she would spend the rest of eternity with one of them. That would be good enough for her. But how could she do it?

She looked around the room and finally spotted the saber that Zuko had given her for protection. She quickly grabbed it and held it to her heart. With one quick thrust all the pain would go away. She would be at peace with her mother. She would be able to be free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a husky voice said. She turned only to have her eyes meet with Iroh's. "Not many women have such perfect breasts. It would be a shame to ruin them." Katara hated sexists. If there was one thing she hated worst than chauvinists, it was perverts. In any other situation, she would have slapped him till he couldn't stand. She just turned away from the old man.

"Please, leave me. I don't want you to watch this."

"Then don't do it, Katara. You don't need to shed your blood."

"It's the only way I can have peace." More tears fell down her cheeks. "How can I possibly live knowing that I am the reason that Zuko or Aang will die?" Iroh started walking towards her. She only tightened her grip on the rapier. "Stay back, Iroh! I will kill myself in front of you!"

"Go ahead. Do it if you want. But let me ask you one question. Do you really want to throw your life away for these boys?" Katara opened her eyes. What had he just asked? "If you kill yourself, Katara, the Avatar and Zuko will blame your death on each other. They will fight till there is only one left. Then your death will be in vain. You still have a destiny. You can save us all, Katara. Don't waste your life." Katara shook and slowly dropped the saber. Iroh drew her into an embrace as she cried out loud.

"How am I supposed to live, Iroh? After this is over, I will have nothing. Sure, one of them will be alive, but I will have lost them to darkness. What am I supposed to do?" Iroh held her chin up with his hand.

"We'll just have to see how it plays out," he said calmly. "Have faith, child. Have faith." Katara smiled through her red puffy eyes. She would have to have faith.

* * *

The two boys knelt down with there backs turned in the giant arena, Zuko on the north end with his uncle and Aang on the south end with Sokka. Both men were trying to psych up the fighters. Aang had his staff and Zuko had removed his shirt.

"Come on, Aang," Sokka urged. "You take this spoiled brat." Aang was trying to concentrate and work out a plan to defeat him. He thought he had the advantage since he knew air, water, and earth bending. He couldn't find a suitable fire bender that would help him. He hoped that the other three elements were enough.

"Focus, Prince Zuko," Iroh said. "Remember your basics." Zuko knew he could take him. He also had an advantage. The Avatar didn't know that he had control over water, earth, and fire. He just hoped that his fire could beat his air.

They both stood up and faced each other, ready to fight. Sokka and Iroh headed towards the wall were Katara stood. They made sure that they stood on opposite sides of her. Katara watched as the two warriors bowed to each other and got into there fighting stances.

"I hope it's alright that I use my staff," Aang requested.

"Fine by me," Zuko answered back. They didn't take there eyes off each other. All they heard was Lord Ozai's instructions. He sat in a tower overseeing the entire field.

"The rules are simple. Anything is fair play except for the use of live reinforcements such as other benders and animals. At the sound of the gong you may begin. The last man standing alive is the victor. The victor will take Katara as his bride. Do you understand the rules?" Both warriors nodded in agreement. "Let the battle begin!"

The gong rang but the fighters didn't move. They had a stare off trying to intimidate their opponent. It seemed like time had frozen in that one moment. Then Zuko made the first move. He threw his fist forward sending fire at Aang's chest. He dodged it quickly and counterattacked by sending a blast of air with his staff straight at Zuko. He also dodged the attack and ran to the Avatar, throwing fire at him. All his fire was reflected by Aang's bursts of wind. They continued to repeat their attacks for some time. Their audience was in awe.

"They're moving too fast!" Sokka exclaimed. "I can't keep up with them!"

"I have never seen Prince Zuko move with such agility," Iroh informed the young warrior. "This will prove to be a worthwhile fight." Katara was ignoring them completely. She was concentrating on the fight so hard that she didn't hear one word they said. What will they do? She thought. I'm sure Aang has learned to control the other elements like Zuko. What will they do?

They continued to fight. Aang quickly formed a ball of water and sent it to Zuko's head. When it splashed over the prince he thought his body would go into shock. He snapped out of it as Aang ran to him. He stomped the ground, sending a giant boulder into the air, and kicked it at the charging Aang. Caught off guard, Aang barely avoided the rock. It wasn't until he landed back on the ground that he noticed the boulder had grazed his side. He stood up and faced Zuko.

"You surprised me," he said. "I thought you were a fire bender."

"I am a fire bender," Zuko stated. "I just learned some tricks from an old book. This one I learned from Katara!" He threw a stream of water that surrounded Aang's head. If he could hold it long enough, he would drown the Avatar and everything would be over. His concentration was broke when he felt a jagged edge hit his shoulder. The water dissolved as Aang tried to catch his breath. Zuko knew that the Avatar had thrown the sharpened rock at him. If he hadn't have had him inside the water, the rock might have went through his neck.

"I learned that from a mad genius," Aang said thinking about his crazy friend.

"So we both know how to control the elements," Zuko concluded.

"Well, I haven't learned to fire bend yet. No one will teach me. I suppose you had something to do with that." Zuko smiled at the monk's words.

"I haven't been able to master air bending. It's hard when all the air benders are extinct." Aang growled. "Are you ready?" Aang nodded and they started running across the arena, always across from each other. They were throwing rocks and water at each other as they went. Zuko managed to hit Aang in the other side and cut up his arms pretty bad. Aang landed blows on Zuko's legs and one big gash in his side. When they stopped running, Zuko and Aang threw a blast of fire and air at each other, sending themselves flying against the walls. When the dust cleared, they stood up. Both were exhausted from fighting. They had both lost a lot of blood and energy. They both huffed and puffed as they faced each other.

"You are strong, Avatar. You managed to crack some of my ribs." Katara gasped as she saw one rib bone sticking out of Zuko skin. When she looked at Aang she had to muffle her scream. His left arm was covered in water blisters and bleeding burns. Both fighters had severely damaged each other.

"You're not bad yourself," Aang said letting his arms dangle. "I'm about ready to collapse." Both boys started laughing but stopped when they saw Katara's somber eyes. They suddenly remembered why they were doing this. "So we are both evenly matched with water and earth. What do you say to fire against air, our strongest attacks right now?"

"Yes, let's end this." Zuko put his hands to his side as Aang put his hands in the air. Instantly, balls of air and fire appeared in their hands. They let the balls get bigger and bigger.

"This is bad," Sokka said. "Really bad. The energy is too much."

"That energy is enough to destroy a city," Iroh said with concern. "They will be able to control it to send as much energy to each other as possible. We should get out of here."

They didn't have to explain it. Katara knew what would happen if they threw the elements at each other. If they let their wrath loose, both warriors would be dead. She couldn't let it end this way. She couldn't live with that.

Katara, Sokka, and Iroh weren't the only ones aware of this. All the people and fire benders watching, including Lord Ozai, fled the stadium at once.

Zuko and Aang let their energy go at the same time. When fire and air collided, it created a giant explosion, destroying the entire stadium and anything within three hundred yards radius of the center point of the attack. Fortunately for the kingdom, all the people in the area had evacuated and reached safety in time.

When the explosion dispersed, Iroh put his shield down. He was able to deflect the explosion without any serious burns. Sokka looked up at him in gratitude. "I guess not all fire benders are bad." The man smiled at the young water warrior. His smile quickly faded when Sokka asked that horrible question. "Where is Katara?"

Both the fighters were lying on their backs. They slowly sat up to see if their attacks had hit their marks. Instead of their faces showing great triumph they showed devastation. When the dust cleared, they didn't see their rival's body. Instead, they saw…

"KATARA!" they yelled in unison as they ran to her motionless body. They sat her up slowly and tried to shake her into consciousness. There was a deep gash in her stomach. Her clothes were soaked from her own pool of blood. She slowly opened her and focused the two boys into view. She smiled seeing them together without fighting.

"Katara," Zuko said. "What did you do?"

"I couldn't very well let you two kill each other," she answered weakly. "I had to stop your attacks so I used a water shield to deflect your air and fire upwards. I'm sorry to say that I couldn't deflect all the energy." She winced in pain as she tried to touch her wound.

"Don't move, Katara," Aang begged. "We'll get you some help. Just hold on. We don't want to lose you." Tears immediately filled Katara's eyes.

"Don't you see?" she whispered. "This had to happen for the sake of our nations. You two have come together. Don't you realize that things are going to change?" She coughed into her hand after which was covered in blood. Aang and Zuko looked at Katara as blood dripped from her mouth down her chin. That was the first time that either of them ever cried. "Please don't look at me like that. It breaks my heart to see you hurt."

"Please, Katara," Aang sobbed. "I need you."

"Katara, don't go," Zuko wept. "Don't leave me."

"Don't worry," she said touching both their cheeks. "I will never leave you. I will always be with you. I'm never too far. Just promise me one thing." She took a deep breath for her final request. "Don't forget me." Her hand fell to the ground as her life left her body. Both boys gasped and cried harder. Both of them let one final cry before they both fainted.

"KATARA!"

* * *

I know. Kind of a dumb ending. I couldn't decide which pairing to go with so I made it this way. I hope I made you guys cry a little. Come on, you're crying. I can see it. Ok, maybe you're not. Can you blame a girl for trying? Jeeze.

**Gohan is mine not yours: **You read my mind. I decided this a long time ago around chapter five. Don't sue me!

There should be one more chapter after this. I hope this chapter is long enough. It took me four hours to write it. The battle scene was kind of hard. Well, it's almost 11:00 p.m. so forgive me if I sound a little crazy. There should be one more chapter. Keep reviewing and watching. I'm thinking about doing another Avatar story. Cya.


	10. Her Most Beautiful Smile

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. You guys were great. I had a lot of fun doing this story. Well, there's still this last chapter. I had to kill Katara. I couldn't decide who to pair her with. It was probably the best way to make everyone happy. I'll probably write one story with a Katara/Zuko and Katara/Aang pairing. But before we start the last chapter, I have a couple things to do.

**Juuhachi43: **Actually, I've only watched the Princess Bride three times in my life, and that was a long time ago. I was trying to think about what Iroh should say to Katara to stop her from killing herself and it popped into my mind. LOL!

**Christine: **Botax, LOL! No, I laugh at sad parts, too. I hope you lock the door at night. If your parents are that bad, imagine what siblings do, if you have them.

**Kryah: **Would you like me to use it in another story? If so, give me some things I should include if you want to help. I'll dedicate the story to you, of course. It might take awhile.

**Fire Bender: **Sure, you can use some ideas from my story. I stress some. If you copy the whole story, I'll hunt you down like a dog with her tail between her legs. Nah, I'm just kidding. Just don't copy too much.

**Her Most Beautiful Smile**

It had been almost a week since the tragic events in the Fire Nation capital of Kataru. Many people from across the world had come to mourn Katara's death. Everyone in the city had closed up their shops to attend her funeral. It was so beautiful. Flowers covered the chapel and the service was so comforting. No one had left there without crying, except Aang and Zuko. They didn't want to show that they had weakness so they held it in. Even Sokka tried to keep himself from weeping over his sister but he broke when he went to see her in her casket.

It was incredible how Katara's death had impacted the world. Zuko had ordered that the Fire Nation sign a peace treaty with the other nations. He knew that it wasn't worth it to lose anymore people in war. He also knew that the Avatar would eventually have beaten him. He also ordered that the capture of the Avatar end. The king had also ordered the construction of a monument for Katara. It would be a statue of her water bending in the middle of the palace for people to see. It would be colored and say 'Katara of the South Pole. The Water Bender That Saved Us All."

After everyone left, Aang and Zuko went to see her alone. Zuko's father was weary about leaving him alone with the Avatar, but Iroh reassured him. As they looked upon her face, they thought they would see something lifeless. But instead, Katara looked as she did when she was alive, her delicate lightly tanned skin, her hair done in a long braid at the nape of her neck, and her beautiful perfect face. It almost looked like she was sleeping. She had not lost her beauty. That was when the two boys started crying. Aang grabbed her hand.

"Why did you do that, Katara?" Aang continued to let his tears fall on her white dress. "You didn't have to waste your life." Zuko caressed her soft cheek.

"Katara, I thought we would be together. You filled me with so much joy. You had so much warmth and life in you. Now you are gone. I don't know how I can live without you." Aang put a firm hand on his grip. It was strange how the two former enemies had become such good friends. "You know what I remember most about her?" Aang thought about this. There was only one thing he could come up with.

"Her smile. I felt so whole and calm when she smiled." Zuko nodded.

"Yes, her most beautiful smile was when I told her that I loved her, when I saved her from the fire." Zuko kissed his lover on the lips. "Goodbye, my love. We will always be with you." Zuko left Aang behind. It was quite sad. Aang envied Zuko for his bravery, not on the battlefield but with his heart. Aang had never gotten the chance to tell Katara that he loved her. He wished he could tell her now. He put the necklace that her mother gave her on her heart and kissed her gently.

"You're never too far, Katara. I will find you someday."

* * *

Wasn't that a nice ending? Well, I suppose I better get busy on my other Avatar story. It should come out sometime this week. Thanks again for all the reviews. I love you guys, in a friendly way, of course. This is Patience Halliwell. Cya. 


	11. Alternate Ending: Aang & Katara

Ok, when I wrote this story, I thought that I should kill Katara off somewhere around chapter five or six. But because of a number of requests, I've decided to write two alternate endings for this story: One where Katara picks Aang and one where Katara picks Zuko. Personally, I would rather have Zuko and Katara end up together in my story, but I want Aang and Katara in the TV series. So which ever ending you prefer, whether it be Katara/Aang or Katara/Zuko, you can decide which chapter to read. Or if you are really bored, you can read them both. Enjoy.

**Gobond: **I've been reading other stories and reviews and found out that you have been flaming and bad-mouthing a lot of people. Then I clicked on your profile and it turns out you don't have any stories whatsoever. Maybe before you start chewing people out, you should try writing a story or two. It isn't as easy as it looks. Please use constructive criticism, not offensive yelling.

**A/N: **Takes place during the battle because I didn't want to write the entire battle scene. You guys know what is happening.

**Alternate Ending: Aang/Katara**

Aang and Zuko panted as they rested from fighting. It seemed like the battle had lasted for hours even though they had only been fighting for about twenty minutes. Both boys were wounded pretty badly. Katara wanted to stop them. But how could she? She knew that they were too strong for her. But she had to try.

Zuko laughed as the battle staled. "You are pathetic. Would you like to know why I kidnapped Katara? It was so I could catch you. But then I thought about it. I could use her to get my honor back. But then I got to know her and soon fell in love with her. I can't just let go of her. I will destroy you and regain my honor as the Lord of the Fire Nation." He threw a fireball at Aang and hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Then something horrible happened. Aang's Avatar powers were activated. Wind was swirling everywhere. Why had this happened?

Katara couldn't watch it. She finally realized something. She was Aang's sheath. She remembered what would happen if he lost control. But underneath all of that power and anger there was a little boy that couldn't help but make people happy. And that's why she loved him.

Katara ran into the whirlwind. Rocks pelted her and even cut her as she made her way to Aang. How would she get to him? "Aang, you have to stop! I know you are upset. I would be too. But you can't do this. You'll destroy everything here, including me. I love you, Aang. If you were to hurt anyone, you would lose sight of yourself. Then there would be nothing left for me." Aang dropped to the ground and his eyes returned to normal. Katara embraced him and soothed him.

"Katara, you love me?" he asked. Katara nodded as tears ran down her face.

"Yes, Aang. I will never leave you." Zuko had appeared from behind them. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I love you but I have to stay with Aang. We can't be broken. Please understand." Zuko nodded and smiled.

"I understand. You may go free." He walked away as the two lovers walked to the infirmary.

* * *

The next day, the gang was getting ready to leave. Katara had changed back into her old Eskimo clothes. She saw Zuko standing on the pier with a smug smile. "What are you smiling about, Lord Zuko?" she said with praise.

"I'm just making sure you get off safely," he replied

"That isn't like you at all. You are usually all barky and tough guy like." He laughed as she said this. Zuko had changed a lot since he met Katara. In fact, after his father had retired from the crown and allowed him to become ruler, he decided to call off all hunts for the Avatar. He even called off the war. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You just make sure you visit me. If you need anything, just come to me." He kissed her goodbye as she walked away.

"Don't worry, Zuko. I'm never too far." The prince watched as the three kids flew away on the giant bison. He wondered what they would do now. All he knew was that she would return to him.

* * *

Yeah, it's a little short, but I think I got the point across. The Katara/Zuko ending should be up soon. Thanks for reviewing again. Cya. 


	12. Alternate Ending: Zuko & Katara

Ok, when I wrote this story, I thought that I should kill Katara off somewhere around chapter five or six. But because of a number of requests, I've decided to write two alternate endings for this story: One where Katara picks Aang and one where Katara picks Zuko. Personally, I would rather have Zuko and Katara end up together in my story, but I want Aang and Katara in the TV series. So which ever ending you prefer, whether it be Katara/Aang or Katara/Zuko, you can decide which chapter to read. Or if you are really bored, you can read them both. Enjoy.

**Gobond: **I've been reading other stories and reviews and found out that you have been flaming and bad-mouthing a lot of people. Then I clicked on your profile and it turns out you don't have any stories whatsoever. Maybe before you start chewing people out, you should try writing a story or two. It isn't as easy as it looks. Please use constructive criticism, not offensive yelling.

**A/N: **Takes place during the battle because I didn't want to write the entire battle scene. You guys know what is happening.

**Alternate Ending: Zuko/Katara**

Aang and Zuko panted as they rested from fighting. It seemed like the battle had lasted for hours even though they had only been fighting for about twenty minutes. Both boys were wounded pretty badly. Katara wanted to stop them. But how could she? She knew that they were too strong for her. But she had to try.

Aang laughed as he faced his opponent. "Why are you trying to steal my girlfriend? She is mine and it would be a disgrace for a firebender to marry a waterbender. You are nothing but a pathetic disgraced prince. I will kill you for stealing her!" He activated his Avatar powers ready to destroy the prince. "I will destroy this whole city."

"He can't," Katara said. "He has to stop. He will destroy the whole continent with that power. Has he gone mad?" Katara watched as Zuko threw fire at the Avatar. It wasn't enough. He didn't have enough power to stop the monk boy.

Katara immediately ran to Zuko's side ready to fight. "Katara, what are you doing?" the prince asked. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"At least I'll do it by your side." Zuko looked at her in amazement. "I love you, Zuko. Ever since the day I saw you I fell in love with you, even if I didn't show it. I will be by your side forever. Right now we have to stop Aang from destroying the nation." Zuko nodded as they both powered up for the final attack. When the fire and water hit Aang it caused a giant explosion. It blew up the entire stadium but no one was killed.

As the smoke cleared, Zuko and Katara stood up supporting each other. They saw that Aang was lying on the ground unconscious. It was finally over.

* * *

Aang woke up in the infirmary the next day with Katara at his side. He was so happy to see her that he immediately embraced her. After that he fell back on his bed in pain. "Careful, Aang. You were hurt pretty bad."

"I don't care. I'm just glad that you're ok. When I get better, we can go back to the South Pole together." Katara stared at Aang with sadness. "What's wrong, Katara?"

"I can't go back with you, Aang. I love you, but I love Zuko. I realized that I am meant to be together. It would never work, you and I. You would be out protecting the world and we would never be together. I have a chance to do something for these people. Please understand." Aang touched Katara's cheek and smiled.

"I understand completely. I only want you to be happy. And if that means being here with Zuko, then you have my blessings." Katara smiled as tears ran down her face. She then kissed him as she left the room.

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Aang came to find Katara. He had completely healed from the incident. Being the Avatar, he could heal quickly. Aang had agreed to let Katara stay with Zuko. They planned on getting married in six months so he would attend when the time came.

Zuko was being very generous about Aang. After some persuasion from Katara, he decided to call off all hunts for the Avatar instead of having him executed. Zuko, after being named Lord of the Fire Nation, called the war off as well.

Katara hugged her brother and Aang just as they were leaving. "Remember, Aang, come visit me whenever you want. I'm never too far."

"I know," the monk said as they flew into the horizon on Appa. Katara turned to Zuko and kissed him.

"You know that I will always love you, right?" she asked. Zuko nodded

"And I you, my love," he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They knew that they would always be there for each other. They would never let go of each other, even if it meant saving the world.

* * *

Yeah, it's a little short, but I think I got the point across. I will be updating Buried Beneath the Snow pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing again. Cya. 


End file.
